Let Me Be Your Hero
by Sapphire Lightning13
Summary: When a the lost girl from Wally's past shows up and stirs up there world, who will win her over? Kid Flash or Nightwing? Who is this Jason guy? Why is he and his gang after the hero Thunderbird? These new people have Dangerous and powerful gifts. Which side is Thunderbird actually on? Wally grew up with her, there was always a spark but is Nightwing a threat to the old friends?


**Authors note: **

' ' **Are thoughts**

_I__talic's_** is singing and bold **_**Italic's are dreams **__(italic's) in parentheses are flashbacks ___

**Bold words are texts like letters, book, etc.**

**Underlined ****words are typed information **

**So ….yea this is my first fanfic …well except the one teen titan's crossover but I got bored with it, and stopped writing it although I'm thinking of tying it in with my oc's lost years. (I have commitment issues) but, then I found young justice and loved it. So I'm committed to this one though despite the lack of fascinating writing skills.**

**Sorry about spelling or grammar mistakes I have or will make!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice or its characters or the other aspects of it, but the story and oc's are of my minds creation **

Let me be your hero

**Mount justice**

**Nov, 15 2014 **

**09:45****AM**

As usual they reported to Batman for mission briefing, "Super boy, M'Gann, Aqualad your missions in Africa. There is a device that channels raw power and magnifies it back to the source get the device before klarion gets it. If he gets to it before you three it will be a bad day for us all." They gave each other looks before taking towards the bio ship, "As for you three Nightwing, Zatanna and Artemis I need you to track down the missing Wayne tech that was stolen, it's very important that it is retrieved. If in the wrong hands it can be used to create a super soldier with devastating results on the user and anyone who crosses his or her path." They ran off to there cycles and left leaving kid flash with a questionitive look on his face. Batman turned to him and said "as for your mission you are protecting an important person to this assignment." "Aww man!" kid flash said in disappointment he wanted to fight no watch some person. Batman glared at him "There is a girl that whos genes are susceptible for the super soldier creation that the shadows are planning. She must be watched and protected but you mustn't communicate with her unless she is in danger am I clear" he said in an intimidating voice. "Crystal" KF said in a depressed tone. "Here is the address the shadows are planning on attacking on the 1st but I want you to be aware of her schedule for execution on the 1st keep close watch on her the date isn't set in stone." He turned to walk away "hey Batman why did you pick me" he turned to him and said with a slight smile "I think you're the only one who could keep up with her." KF froze did he just hear a little bit of humor! In his voice he stood there. Then felt his eyes sting from THAT memory, but convinced him self it was the dust particles stirred up by the zeta tubes and then took off towards the girl's house.

Luckily there were bushes outside the window of her bedroom she was in her room watching TV laying on her twin bed. It was the girl from school the one who drove the jeep He stood there for little over five minutes when she got up after her big brown dog jumped on her and then jumped to the door "alright, alright I'm coming" she said. As the dog got excited and bolted out the door the minute she opened it. The dog ran to the fence jumped it then grabbed the newspaper and brought it back in to there yard. The dog cocked his head then ran over to were Wally was and wagged his tail he stood there excitedly shaking his head, Wally pet him. Then a sharp whistle was heard "come on Buddy" She said in a mellow tone the dog turned and dug in to the dirt he was running so hard. Wally peeked around the bush the girl was standing in the door way the dog brought the paper to her. "Give it, give it" the dag shook his head playfully and then she said "alright I gotta read me paper" she said high pitched in and Irish accent, he dropped it in her hands and she rubbed his head. She opened it and went in the house the brown dog followed her back into the house. He still didn't see her face he saw glimpses but not enough to distinguish anything beyond that she was cute. She had golden blonde hair with gentle waves that cascaded down her back to her bra line she wore a blue, black and white femine style plaid shirt. That was tied just under her what he decided 'b' sized breasts over a black figure fitting tank top with short blue jean shorts also very figure fitting that hugged her perfectly toned butt and legs. Her overall body structure was petit and slender but she was no twig she had feminine curves of a late teen, she was also toned with lean muscle from running or swimming proably. She walked in the kitchen and got out a couple pieces of toast put them in the toaster and waited they popped up after a while. She spread peanut and then sprinkled sugar over them and made a toast sandwich. 'Huh my best friend used to do that' kf thought to himself she reminded him a lot of her. Kf thought to himself then she heard something outside she went to the kitchen window and looked out saw nothing because kf was to fast to be seen. He answered his team phone/communicator "what is it!" Nightwing was on the line "what's up your ass today damn I was just calling to say we got it and are heading back so I can kick your ass on black ops later" Nightwing said confidently "ok first the hell you could and second bats has me watching some chick" KF stated

…. "Is she hot" Nightwing asked "she's cute….she talks to herself when she's pissed" ... 'just like her' he thought "you do that too" Nightwing said laughing "NO I don't" "ok whatever you say" Nightwing said sarcastically "so. . . " "what" KF said and "she looks like HER doesn't she" Nightwing said already knowing the answer "yea …..A lot she does the same things to" "its probly just you're subconscious because it's almost - "I know!" Click

The line went dead

"Yea because id forget that" he said with

Day 2

He Watched the monitors at the Cave away he had bugged her house when her and her family were asleep he was almost caught by her but he was fast enough to not be seen. He watches as she was hesitant about something in the room she didn't now what to do. It was summer and she wasn't going on vacation or to friends and she was grounded. Threw the course of the day he had fallen asleep four times. He had an alarm system on the house if anyone that wasn't in the biometrics he set would trigger the load alarm that would wake him form his sleep just in case. He was messing with this app he got on his iphone you put in the date you were born and the year it was now and it told you how many days you've lived. He then below that it said how many years, months, and days and other stuff. He was bored so he tried it the screen said, starting date: 11/11/1995 end date: … 11/17/12 . . Configuring the iphone buzzed with vibration as it produced the answer

Born: Friday, November 11, 1994, 8:59 PM

Your age: 20 years 0 months and 5 days

Age in Years: 20

Age in Months: 240

Age in Weeks: 1,044

Age in Days: 7,310

Age in Hours: 175,462

Age in Minutes: 10,527,747

Age in Seconds: 631,664,834

Next Birthday

358 days 4 hrs 33 mins 32seconds

Then a guilty thought ran through his head he typed in HER birthdate 12/31/1995 and then todays date and pressed the screen. . configuring . The iphone buzz same as before the result

Born: Sunday, December 31, 1995, 11:59 PM

Your age: 18 years 10 months and 16 days

Age in Years: 18

Age in Months: 226

Age in Weeks: 985

Age in Days: 6,895

Age in Hours: 165,499

Age in Minutes: 9,929,967

Age in Seconds: 595,798,027

Next Birthday

43 days 4 hrs 33 mins 0seconds

His heat rate increased as a haunting memory clawed its way in to his mind

He typed in today's date again then He typed in 5/4/2007 that was the year he found out his uncle was the flash and the first person he talked to about it was his best friend he'd grown up with her and the two did everything together they had no secrets between them until that day _(late one night twelve year old Wally sat on his bed still Adapting to his newly acquired speed when from next door he heard Lucy's mom yelling at her again it had been all but four weeks since the accident the super speed came later they spent a little while in the hospital at the beginning "Lucallie why would you let this happen!" her mother yelled in a fit of rage now her daughter was now an even bigger disappointment no, now she was a freak. She had been yelling at her like it was her fault she acquired super speed from the explosion that the west boy created and caused. "I didn't mean for this to happen but I wouldn't change it for anything or anyone I care about the person that got me here and I understand HOW TO TREAT PEOPLE! UNLIKE YOU" the eleven year old yelled at her mother, something she had NEVER done. Her mother looked baffled then anger replaced it and she yelled back at her "don't tell me what I understand __**you**__ are the child __**I**__ am the mother" Lucy scowled at her mother with pent up aggression "YOU ARE FAR FROM BEING A MOTHER" Wally turned to look threw the window into her house her mother scared him with even a glance but that was better then her father, he was horrible to be around. Then her mother slapped her across the face "I am a great mother look how tiffany turned out pageant champion cheerleading caption straight a honor roll and Kennedy he's the quarterback of the football team, straight A's, he's involved in the clubs at the school and you. You're struggling in school no extracurriculars and you were to shy to enter a pageant but it doesn't matter about the pageant thought I didn't force you cause I knew you'd lose cause that's what imperfections do." Lucy looked mad but she said " a mother doesn't try to squash there kids state of mind they nurture it to help the child grow but TIFF would know all about that you took care of her right making sure she was perfect cause you weren't" she glared expectantly at her mother and her mother ran to the other room and when she came back she had a gun and she said "everything was perfect until you came along Paul never complained until you were drop on us and then he spent so much time training you that he didn't have time for me anymore he said you were still imperfect well, you now what we do with imperfections around" here she pointed the gun at her but her husband came in and said Cindy what are you doing she said "we get rid of them" she pulled the trigger and he jumped at the gun but she had already shot they all froze except Lucy who dogged the bullet barely and Wally caught his breath her mom tried to kill her, his best friend "mom, dad, call the police Lucy's moms trying to kill her!" they rushed to the phone and called the police and Wally called his uncle and told him to get there quickly on his voicemail then he sat and watched for his friends safety. His parents wouldn't let him leave the kept him in his room, Lucy's mother tried to go after her but her father stopped her and pushed her to the ground. He said "well I guess you aren't the right ones either you know I really hate resting it gets so messy." Then he walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed a knife "this isn't what I would use normally but, I was sure she'd be the one (he pointed to Lucy with the knife) so I move all my accessories to the storage unit." he walked towards her mother who begged and pleaded for her life while Lucy was edging here way out of the room her power didn't always work but her father threw something at the door way it shatter and the contents spilled on the floor. Then he walked towards Lucy she wasn't prepared to fight she had nothing but he lit a match and dropped it the split liquid ignited. Then he walked back to her mother who was practically kissing his feet and grabbed her by the back of the hair and then held up the knife and plunged it into her heart. Lucy gasped at the sight, her mother jerked and then went limp he dropped her like a stone and then turn towards Lucy. Wally was vibrating with intense reactions he ran over to her house he didn't no how but he did and he looked in the window there she stood like a warrior ready for battle. Then her father attacked her she dogged and weaved she managed to evade his attacks Wally ran back and the full speed towards the big window and jumped into it shattered. Her father was distracted by him and the Lucy grabbed what was behind her a wine bottle and hit him in the head. He stumbled over to the window Wally tried to help but the man grabbed the boy and held the knife to his throat "NO!" Lucy screamed the fire blazed and the man smiled and called "Kennedy." Kennedy walked out of the fire and said "yes." with a smile Lucy looked surprised at him not only was he helping this crazy man but he had fire abilities like there father said " the cops are outside use her as a shield until we get away from here." she let him in fear that her father would kill her best friend and they walked like this until they got in to the car and she realized 'I have superpowers I don't have to deal with this and jumped up and kicked her brother in the face and wrapped her arm around her fathers throat. He let go of the wheel and the car swung in to a ditch and then her brother punched her and Wally was out of the car. Then so was she they ran and ran until they reached that one place they always went to. The bridge on river they jumped on the bank like they always did but, the river was so low it looked like a creek due to lack of rain it had be raining for days and was storming now. It was like quick sand they sunk to there knee and were stuck. They stood there helpless Wally said "were gonna die the water's rise were gun-" "WALLY SHUT UP!" he stopped and she said "freaking out isn't helping right now. "How can you be so calm we might die" Wally said frazzled "exactly we MIGHT so there's a way out of this so stop freaking out and do something?" She pulled at her legs but, no success then she snapped her head around and listened she said with a wavering voice "Wally the dam broke we need to move NOW! Use you speed" then he said "how do you know" he looked at her like she was crazy "GO!" he moved forward with super speed he was able to move to the bank she stood there and tried the same thing but her powers weren't working "OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." she screamed at the top of her lungs she struggled to get free as she saw the water rush towards her then a flash of red and Wally was gone. "Uncle Barry we have to go back Lucy's in danger the dam broke turn around" he set him down and ran back. Wally didn't waited for him to come back, every second felt like an hour he finally just ran to the spot were Lucy was. Just in time to see her struggle in the mud before she looked at the deadly water was a two yards away. He ran for her but something hit him from behind he got up quickly but hands were gripping his arms the water was a foot away from her. She looked at him then closed her eyes the water cascaded through pumbling through there bridge "NO! NO! NOO!" He screamed and struggled to get free but the body behind him was strong. "I'm sorry kid you wouldn't have been fast enough" the voice was Barry's he stopped struggling the hands let him go and he collapsed on his knees. Hot tears streamed down his checks, he knew it in his head that she wouldn't have survived the impact of the water it was just. . Too much pressure and he wasn't fast enough. . . . ) _

That was the day he decided he would do what ever he could to help others as Kid Flash like she wanted. He later that night dreamt of her and the unrelenting water he woke up in a sweat the memory played its self over and over again. He hadn't had a nightmare since before he moved to central city why were they starting up again.

Day 3

She slept most the day so he decided to chill out with Dick and play some black ops -12:00 he didn't hear the alarm go off in his room. He was having an argument with Dick about whose grenade blew up in the back ground of the last kill cam. They stopped when Wally figured out he was wrong, silence, then beeping Wally's eyes widened. Then he went to the monitors she was gone not in her room he quickly changed and ran the zeta tubes to her house then, after checking all the rooms and played back the video. There were four guys one in front one in the back two in the house one opening the doors one following. He watched as they quietly broke in, When they got to her room the door opened her eyes opened and she bolted up out of the bed. She stood in a defensive stance the first guy came forward she hit him in the nose and the shock off the pain in her hand before restancing herself and then someone hit her head from behind she fell to the floor. It didn't knock her out they grabbed her arms before the world could came back in to focus. They roughly pulled her to her feet and she didn't fight as they pulled her along until she realize what was happening. They were walking out the front door they she jerked her arms they held tighter. She kicked and lashed out some how managing to get free, it was her dog they knock him away he lay there on the ground unmoving, going fully on instinct now she bolted towards the shadows only to be greeted by a waves of dizziness. Count vertigo stepped into the light she didn't fall to the ground like everyone else she stood there and grabbed her head her face contoured in pain 'did count vertigo get a new ability.' KF thought then she fell to her knees gripping her head tightly then KF looked at count vertigo and he looked like he was strained which was . . . odd. then some thing happened, she let go of her head and count vertigo hit himself with the vertigo waves but he focus his energy back towards her. It toke a while for her to pass out but she eventually did the first goon picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. They carried her to a limo and put her in the back with the count they drove away silently. 'SON OF A BITCH" he said as the tap ended Nightwing who was just getting there said "WHAT HAPPENED?" "they took her" Wally said irritation in his voice. They traced the plates on the limo to a warehouse with one the guy that got hit in the nose didn't do a very good job of 'hiding' the car. He sped to it the ware house he hid in the shadows and crept around until he found the girl she was just now waking up it had only been a about ten minutes since she was taken. He was the only one that woke up that fast after an attack he watched her reaction her comes the screaming, crying, and begging. He rolled his eyes she looked around and then struggled against her bonds. She'd never been in this situation but she handled what was thrown at her. She moved her shoulders, elbows, then wrists seeing how much leave way there was not much just great at least they were tied in front of her. A guy came out to her dammit kid flash thought to him self if he go's in now Nightwings position is jeopardized. Goon 1 said "well looky her boys sleepin beauty didn't want to sleep" "ha sleep when I could talk to you guys peshet please." She said sarcasm swimming through her normally light country twang He looked at her by then the three other guys were there to "so you're the one huh" said goon 3 she looked confused "the one what." "the one with the genes and blood to fit the creation" her eyes lit up "oh you now you should keep your victims caught up on there role I don't even know what im helping create. A clone, a vampire bank, hell for all I know I could be creating a mutant ant for all I know." Kid flash thought to him self 'smartass' "it's a super soldier strong enough to destroy anything-" "oww" he said after he was cuffed in the head immature I can work with that nicely "ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM GET ANY WITH THAT." she asked stupendously he thought it over and decided he punched the guy he punched back swung and hit the guy next it him soon all four guys were in on the brawl.

Mean while she was slipping from her binds with trouble but it was working it was loose on her upper arms. "STOP! You idiots don't you see she's played you" they stopped and gave her dirty looks. Which she returned with a finger she managed to twist around

The one stepped forward and swung "stop!" yelled the Russian voice the guy's fist almost came in contact with her cheek bone but he had stopped. She never flinched she saw him looking down her shirt and when he touched her tank top strap, she kicked him in the shin then when he staggered to the left she kicked his other one and they weren't soft either. He bent down and nursed his now deeply bruised legs then looked up at her she looked him dead in the eye. "Don't! Touch me again." she said with a new fire in her voice her eyes bearing holes in him. He looked away the burning stare was to intense he got up a count vertigo gave him a 'really' look and he dismissed them she smiled slightly at the sight of him limping. KF was just about to come out when the count turn and said

"Kid flash nice of you to join us" she didn't look she was wiggling around. He walked out of the shadows he had to keep count vertigo distracted. Her arms were tied behind her "so should I call you count or can I call you vertigo." he heard her snort at how cheesy that was but it was working he speed to her cut the ties and used him self as a decoy so she could get away. She got up and he turned his attention to her she felt the waves of dizziness overcome her she sunk to her knees and then it was gone. She looked up and kid flash had tackled him she ran over to him him. She watched kf get up then count vertigo used his ability on both of them and they both did the same thing they staggered towards him getting five steps then, there legs buckled then fell to there knees. The only difference kf was resting on his elbows and forearms she was holding her head again it was now that he could her soft sounds of pain. Then he said "im gonna get the waves off you when I do run" she said nothing. He moved and crawled in front of her and after a minute he said "why are you still here" he turn his head to look at her "move" she said her head was still in her hands "what" he said "move you NOW!" she screamed at him she sat up on her knees and her eyes changed from dark blue to white and then she shot the same waves back at the count she wasn't interrupted this time he fell to the ground and then got back up she stood up KF was watching from the ground thinking 'its her doing that to him but how' she stood there standing hitting the count with the waves he used against us she was wearing him out. When some thing behind her grew and the came like a switch but it was bigger and it knocked her off her feet and she flew and good couple yards and got up and then said "nice to see you showed up ivy." poison ivy showed herself and then used her vines to wrap around her arms and she walked over to her and said "you know I used to be the one the were astounded by." She put one finger on her neck on her vein there you could see the toxins from ivy start there work which would kill adolesnt girls quickly KF said "NO!" a ran towards them but ivy's vines wrapped around his legs and up to his torso trapping him in there tight grasp. All he could do nothing but watch as her eyes changed from white to light blue then back to white, poison ivy whispered "what." Then she put her hands on either side of her face and you could see the poison work into her skin were ivy's thumbs were. The young girl's eye brows knitted together and her eyes squeezed shut and she tensed up then ivy let go. The girl let her head droop she opened her eyes and KF could see those blue-green eyes that drove him to do insane for her. Then ivy turned her attention on KF and then she looked at him and he tried to get to her you could see him trying to speed to her side. Ivy smiled and said "slow down she's not going any were" then she turned to the girl and let her lose she fell to the ground and she was now breathing abnormally. ivy smiled and said "well I had fun how about you two …. No oh well enjoy her last few minutes." Then she disappeared and the vines let go of KF he sped to the girl she was basically hyperventilating. He picked up partly and held her upper back with one arm and rested her on his knee while he looked at her and she looked in to his eyes and said "I know you … those eyes ….Wally?" then she went limp.


End file.
